new kill
by cherrysakurawolf
Summary: Bella loved him with all the love that she could give. That is.... until he played her like a toy. Few years later, Bella is now a cold hearted killer. Her new victim? .....Edward Cullen..


"Ready?"

"Ready," they said in union.

Hiding in the shadow of the trees, my eyes focused on our new target. I heard leaves rustling at every corner of the area, meaning that it was our time to strike the prey. One by one we emerged from the high branches of tall trees, forming our arms in defense. Our new kill? Lou David. His short and stubby legs fumbled into each other as his eyes widened with fear and surprise at our sudden movements.

Tristan ran in fast motion, so fast, that it took a minute to register that he was behind the enemy. His hands wrapped around our victim and swiftly pulled them at his back. He nodded at me to make my move. The man in his arms shook his head recklessly, pleading me not to kill him. Without slightly any hesitation, I smoothly pulled out a special designed pocket knife and stabbed it where his heart was located. Blood poured endlessly at the slashed flesh, making me jump back in reflex. Tristan slowly let go at the guy's arms. We gazed blankly as his body slowly crumpled and fell to the floor, making a loud thud noise.

I never chose to be an assassin , nor to be a cold hearted killer. My past was not a very descent one to have a dream in the future. Since the day that my mother took me far away from the home I had ever come to love, my life has become a broken piece. A broken piece that can never be mended. A broken piece that was not meant to created. And...

A broken piece that is caused by someone you have loved.

Hatred coursed through my body as I recalled the past. The way he smiled crookedly at my way, the way his eyes would twinkle mischievously at my attempt to be mad at him. And the way he would say how much he loves me everyday for the rest of eternity.

Of course, at that time I was foolish. I was only 15 years old. But now, I am an 18 year old girl living in a dreaded world.

I remember the days when he would use to rest his head on my chest. My fingers ran through his tousled hair, watching a small smile form his lips while his eyes were closed...

Flashback

"NO!!" He hollered. Edward's expression was full of disbelief and horror that it almost made me laugh if it wasn't for the situation right now.

"Edward please," I pleaded through my lashes. A small pout grazed upon my face teasingly. I bit down my lip gently, still trying my best to convince him.

Giving a sigh of frustration, he finally gave up.

"Fine," he grumbled.

I grinned in satisfaction and gave him a lovingly hug. Recently my friends tried to set me up on a blind date. Sounds weird? Well, whenever were in school, Edward is portrayed as, how should I say this...Mr. Everything... He got the brains, the charms, but most importantly, the _looks._

Edward finally smiled and hugged me back as he sat up from where he was laying down. His lips grazed my ear teasingly as if knowing how I loved the feeling that affection would give off. I felt my cheeks gave an unsurprisingly attack of blood as I looked away. I could see him smirking from the corner of my eyes slightly amused from my response. He chuckled softly under his breath and wrapped his arms around my waist as a sign of forgiveness from me.

"I should be making out with Taylor right now if I wouldn't have another boyfriend," I grumbled quietly. I knew how Edward was over protective of me when it comes to boys looking my way. He would always give them his famous glare and would snarl lowly from the bottom of his chest as if a warning that I will always be his. From that point on, no boys would even try to flirt with me without Edward's dark aura surrounding the surface.

"Bella," he growled angrily from my comment. I smiled. Somehow, I literally ignored his warning and continued my game.

"I could always tell him that there's a party this Saturday night..." suddenly, without knowing, I was lifted up by a pair of strong arms and was met by hard cold green eyes. He was so beautiful that I couldn't even keep my gaze away.

Edward was beyond what you expected. His green eyes would always sparkle the way a sea would react from the sun. The way girls would gawk at his chiseled and lean body. How his movements were so graceful, you would probably assume that he was moving gently on thin air. Edward's silky but messy hair would give him a sexy look while trying his best not to make people faint with his perfect crooked smile.

"Either you're going to stop or I'll personally kill Tyler," I rolled my eyes.

"You know that Tyler is always hotter than you," of course it was a lie. But I couldn't stand the way he looks whenever he frowns cutely.

"That's it. You better run before I catch you!" I squealed in delight as I sprinted from the grassy floor. I heard Edward's musical laugh as I ran around the woods.

--

What a beautiful life one would never want to wake up from. Tch. If only they had the bravery to wake up and face reality.

We drove to our headquarters with our separated cars. There was about five in my crew. Each of us raced down the roads, attempting to win against each other.

"Damn it!!" I shouted across the hall as soon as we came to the inside of the building.

"You cheated Ken!!" Ken dazzling violet eyes gleamed mischievously and shot his tongue at me.

"Your lost, your fault," he stated simply. He continued to walk toward our leaders office before strutting himself in front all of us. The others laughed, but I still wasn't cooled off. I was ready to pounce on him before Emily decided to stop me. She smiled at me showing off her dimples in a beautiful way.

"Come on sis, lets go before commander bastard starts ranting at us," she joked in whisper earning a giggle from me. I sighed as I agreed with her whole heartedly.

We straightened our postures and plastered a complete serious facial on our faces. Giving a small nod to each other, I slowly opened a glass door revealing a handsome brown haired guy. He smiled warmly at before inviting us to come in.

His name was Gabriel. He was somewhere between twenty and twenty-five and has intense hazel eyes. His figure is incredibly lean and has honey colored hair.

"Hello everyone," We looked up at him.

"I suspect that you finished your job successfully," He pulled up a picture that showed a gorgeous bronze haired guy walking on the sidewalk streets wearing a black dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows in a sexy way and a pair of baggy pants and was seemingly lost on his Ipod with a small frown on his face.

"Yummy..." Catherine said seductively, lust filled her eyes the moment she looked at the picture. Emily nodded in approval, her too, couldn't stop staring at it.

"Welcome to your new kill assassins," he congratulated us.

I grinned wickedly as I muttered the name in the room.

"Edward Cullen."

--

**What do you guys think? Suggetions? Quiestions? **

**REVIEW please!!**


End file.
